


Lift me up, let me go

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek has kids, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rockstar AU, Slow Build, Stiles has a kid, Stiles is a musician, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been best friends back in High School, but then somehow lost track of one another. They have not talked in years until Stiles gets a mysterious post-card.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my old stories that I found. It's actually finished so it'll be posted pretty quickly! Hope you'll enjoy reading. Kudos and comments are very welcome ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Parts written in italic as backflashs :)

**"Lift me up, let me go!"**

 

The sun was shining brightly over Los Angeles, California even though it was just 6 o’clock in the morning. Stiles Stilinski stood in front of his house and took a deep breath. The fresh air flooded his lungs and he let out a happy sigh before moving to pick up the newspaper. He hated getting up in the morning and the first thing he had to do was to collect his newspaper from all over his front yard. But this time the paper lay neatly folded, so he could pick it up in one piece and go back into the house.

Stiles was 27 years old and singer in a band called “Wolf Paws”, which he founded back in high school with his friend Scott.

It all started out as a hobby back then and none of the members would have thought they’d ever get a record deal. But now… years later they were actual Rockstars. Stiles hated that word, but that’s what the public eye called them anyways.

Even though thousand of people loved him and adored his music Stiles remained very down-to-earth. He was a humble and nice guy, no typical rock star that trashed hotel rooms or fucked every groupie he could get. Stiles was still himself - sarcastic, funny and loyal. He did enjoy having money and he did enjoy buying new and expensive stuff, but he also took part in a lot of charity projects.

The singer was slender, brown hair with whiskey coloured eyes. Back then he used to wear khaki pants and shirts that did not fit his frame, something that had changed over the years. Every time he saw pictures of himself from back then he couldn’t repress a snicker.

All of them had looked so ridiculous as they tried hard, too hard, to look cool with all those chains and belts. Now they all had settled down.

The last time Stiles had dyed his hair in a different colour had been two years ago, but by now he had gotten really used to his natural hair colour.

  
The singer grabbed his newspaper, petted his blue-greyish Labrador, Ben, on his way back into the house. Today was one of his rare days off - a day without interview appointments, photoshoots or anything like that.

 _“Wolf Paws”_ had just come back from another world tour, to promote their new record, and the singer wanted nothing more than crash on his couch and enjoy the day.

He placed the newspaper, as well as his mail on the living room table and plopped down on the big couch before he looked trough some fan letters, bills and commercial.

Stiles already wanted to throw it all into the bin, except the bills of course, as a card caught his attention. It was a postcard – a beautiful sunset on the front. The male frowned and turned the card so he could read what was written on the back of it and most important, to see whom it was from.

 

**“Congratulations to the new album. You did really well. I am proud of you!**

**Xoxo,**  
**Der”**

 

 _Der_. Stiles could feel his heart beating faster. It had been years since he had heard that name last, even longer since he had actually talked to him.

 

 

 

_“Hey, you’re new at this school, eh?” a voice behind Stiles asked and the blond whirled around to see who had spoken to him. He had started at Beacon Hills High School two days ago, changing from his old private to a public school because his mother thought he could use to meet some “normal” people and Stiles had really appreciate this decision. His father had always insisted that he should go to a private school, because he would get a better education there and his chances to be someone big in the world were higher. But never did he consider his sons wishes for being nothing more than a normal kid._

_Stiles’ dad was successful and made the county sheriff. Sure they had a good life, they had enough money to get by, had a house. Stiles did never miss anything, his parents always had made sure of that._

_Money can make your life easier, that was something he had learned pretty early, but he had also realised that money couldn’t buy you friends, happiness or… love._

_So it came that he actually squeaked with pure joy as his mother told him that he would go to the Beacon Hills High School from now on. He was excited to see another school, meet different people._

_Now he was standing in front of his locker, being on school property for like thirty minutes and someone had talked to him already – mission accomplished, he thought and smiled at the boy standing across from him._  
_”Yeah, my name is Stiles, I came here 3 days ago” he answered politely, watching the other male. “Cool, I am Derek… I can show you around if you want me to” the black haired teen answered, flashing him a smile._

 

 

 

Stiles turned the card and looked at the beautiful sunset. He recognised it immediately. Beacon Hills.

Beacon Hills, California was Stiles’ home town, the city he was born and raised in. Never would he not recognise one of Beacon Hills’ beautiful sunsets over the preserve.

He remembered how often he used to go there to watch them when he was a kid. Scott always used to say he was cheesy because he loved sunsets what much – for a boy. But Stiles never really cared. He was amazed to see the sun going down, like the forrest was swallowing it in one piece while everything around it was painted in the prettiest colours he had ever seen. It was simply breath taking.

His ringing cell phone brought Stiles back to reality and he turned to pick it up.  
“Yes?” he answered and smiled as he recognised the voice on the other end. The singer leaned back against the couch, settling comfortable as he curled into a ball, still smiling.

 

++++

 

A few days later Stiles was sitting in front of a blond woman, in a comfortable armchair, smiling as he answered her several questions.

At the beginning of his career Stiles had gotten annoyed quickly with all that interview crap. Always answering the same questions over and over again and sometimes he even wondered why they couldn’t come up with something original for a change. But in time he got the hang of it and by now nothing was easier than pretending to be really excited about this interview.

“My last question… I heard your new record and I am a big fan of your music, so I wondered what got you to music in the first place. I know you probably heard this question dozen of times already” – Oh god yes I have, Stiles thought before the lady continued – “… but I was wondering what pushed you, or gave you the idea of… you know making a real job out of your hobby?”

Stiles looked at the woman across from him, smiling gently. Nobody had asked the question that way before. “Well for this question there’s a really simple answer…”

 

_“You’re really good, please… believe me,” Derek looked Stiles deep in the eye. “ Hazel green meeting whiskey-coloured brown._

_“I know you think I am good but… that’s not enough and you know it,” Stiles answered and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands._

_Their school was holding a talent show and Derek tried to talk Stiles into participating. He had tried for the last hour actually, but the brown haired boy refused to see clearly._  
  
_“It’s a fucking High School talent show, no one is expecting you to be as good as fucking Run DMC” Derek had tried again, throwing his hands into the air in defeat. He knew how stubborn his friend could be but he honestly hadn’t expected it to be that bad._

_Sitting down next to his friend he looked down to the floor trying to come up with another good argument._

_In Derek’s eyes Stiles was one of the most talented people he had ever seen or heard. Sure he was gangly, flailed a lot and dude, he could talk you to death. But Stiles also was passionate and with some singing lessons, a good band and some work he could be world famous one day._

_Derek himself wasn’t into music, he couldn’t sing or play any kind of instrument, but he knew that Stiles was gifted. And he wouldn’t let that go to waste._

_“Remember what your mom said… he always said that you were special and born to do someone big… maybe this is your first chance, Stiles,” he tried again not looking up._

_He knew bringing Stiles’ mother up was kind of unfair. The boy’s mom had died one year ago – fronttemporal dementia. She had always pushed Stiles to do something, to get a hobby to discover what he really liked to do until the boy discovered music and really started to put some heart into it. Derek knew Stiles’ mom would be proud to see him actually sing on a talent show._

_“It’s unfair to pull that card on me,” Stiles said, hiding a smile because he exactly knew that his friend was right._

_“It might be unfair but in love and music you’re allowed to do anything,” Derek snickered and nudged his friend gently, “Promise me to think about it, okay? For me… and your mom,” he asked gently before standing up._

 

Stiles smiled as those memories hit him, “My biggest influence in that part of my life were my mom, because she always believed in me and always told me that I was born to be someone special… and my friend Derek,” the singer answered.

He hadn’t thought about Derek since the other day. He had buried the postcard in his writing desk in an attempt to never think about him again - and so far it had worked pretty well. Until now…

“I never heard of that Derek person before,” a voice sounded and Stiles looked up, seeing his friend Scott standing next to him.

“Well… I didn’t know you back then, remember? We only met in after High School,” Stiles answered lowly and took a deep breath.

  
The past years he had pushed all thoughts of Derek aside, pushed himself no to think about him anymore and now… now that he was okay, started a new life with his band he had come back.

Why did he come back? Why now? Why not early?  
This record wasn’t the first record Wolf Paw had done.

Maybe Derek had forgotten about him – just as he had tried to forget about the other boy as well.

  
“True, but still… he had a big impact in your life according to your answer a few minutes ago,” Stiles’ best friend said and looked at his friend intently. He knew Stiles very well and he could clearly see that his friend was upset, upset about this mysterious guy.  
  
The singer looked up and shook his head slightly, “Let’s not talk about him, okay?” his eyes pleading before he got up to get ready for the next interview.

 

Later that day Stiles opened his home, greeted by his loyal dog, as he crouched down to pet him gently.

“Hey buddy, how was your day?” the seven-year-old pup whimpered in joy as his owner moved to kiss his head. The day had been pretty uneventful even though Stiles was lost in his own thoughts most of the time anyways. So even if something big had happened, the singer probably would’ve recognised it.

After making himself something to eat and some hot coffee he settled down on the couch, soon joined by Ben, who settled to lie at his owners feet. Stiles smiled gently and started to pet his head.

 

  
_“You really don’t need to give me anything Der…. really,” Stiles whined with a smile while his friend dragged him through his house, heading for their back yard._  
_It was Stiles’s 20th birthday and Derek had woken him up this morning… 8 am to be exact. After getting over the early disturbance by his friend, Stiles had gotten excited as he noticed how piped up Derek was._

_Derek who usually was pretty well collected, rarely smiled and could hold whole conversations with eye-brows alone. He never bounced around like Stiles did. He was the total opposite of the young singer and seeing him excited like this, told Stiles that something was up. Something special cause Derek’s hazel-green eyes were shining with excitement, his bunny teeth on bright display as he smiled._

_Stiles had never seen some one more beautiful then Derek. Sometimes he even wondered if the two of them were more than just friends. Stiles knew he liked boys as well as girls and knew that he liked Derek. He couldn’t count the times they had slept together in one bed, clothed in nothing but their boxers, often waking up the next morning cuddled up to the other. It had always been normal for them to be that close. Everything between the two boys just clicked and happened very naturally._

_And sometimes Stiles wondered if Derek felt the same way, or if all this between them was nothing more than teenage confusion and hormones. It probably was and so he pushed those feelings and thoughts down as quickly as they came up. They were friends, good friends… best friends. Nothing more._

  
_Anyways this morning his best friend was dragging him through his house, a bright smile adoring his features._  
_“I know you didn’t want any presents, but you know me Stiles,” Derek had smiled as they arrived at the back door. They stopped, their hands still linked together as their eyes met. Never would he forget that glint in Derek’s eyes, never would he forget those eyes in first place._

_“Alright, before we go out there you need to promise you’ll take this present… no but’s or anything, you’ll take it,” the black-haired boy smiled looking down and Stiles knew that his friend was insecure about what would happen next._

_“Der, you know me…“ he smiled and moved to gently peck his friends cheek, “I’ll take it. It comes from you, how could I ever turn down anything coming from you?” he chuckled before he stroked Derek’s cheek gently. The other boy looked up at him and flashed him a warm smile before he moved to open the door._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts written in italic as backflashes ;) 
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

Stiles opened his eyes again and looked down at Ben, the dog still grumbled in comfort under his owners soft strokes along his ears. “Seven years already, time’s flying,” Stiles mumbled while he moved to scratch the beautiful pet under his chin. The dog lifted his head and cocked it to the site as if he wanted to ask something.

“I do miss him,” the singer answered and the pup whined softly, “I know you do too, I know,” he assured the animal and continued petting him.

 

_“A dog? Der, no… you can’t….” Stiles rambled, staring back at his best friend who buried his face in the soft fur of the greyish puppy in his arms. He knew he had promised to take the present but he never expected it to be a pet in the first place. Stiles had thought about a watch, or maybe a necklace or even a new guitar, knowing his old one broke in two pieces a few weeks ago. But never had he expected anything like that…_

_“You know that’s easy said but…“ the black-haired boy smiled back at him before he placed the dog down on the ground. “My uncle sent him all the way from Los Angeles. He’s a Labrador Retriever and that colour? Very rare…,” Derek snickered pointing at the puppy who laid down to Stiles’ feet, softly chewing on the laces of his sneakers._

_The young singer was speechless. “You made your uncle ship a puppy from Los Angeles to Beacon Hills just you could give him to me for my Birthday?” Stiles blurted out._

_He couldn’t believe this; no one had ever made him such a present. And it wasn’t that Stiles did not like dogs, quiet the opposite, he loved them to death and he always had wished for one but… but then he would’ve gone to a shelter and pick one up._

_“I know you like him, I can see it in your eyes, Stiles.” the black haired teenager smiled and made a step forward so he could whisper into his friends ear, “He’ll be will you, always. Loyal, strong and he’ll love you to piece. Take him. He can be with you….” Derek just whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto his friends cheek, fleeting and faint._

_Stiles blinked in confusion. What was he trying to say? Why did he say that the dog would always be with him? Sometimes Derek could scare the crap out of him. Sometimes, just sometimes he spoke in very cryptic ways and something about what he had just said, gave the young singer a bad feeling._

_The kind of feeling that you get when you know something is up, or wrong, but you have no idea where it is coming from and what it is all about._

_Stiles moved forward and flung his arms around his friend. Their bodies met chest to chest and the young singer buried his face against Derek’s neck, taking in his sent._

_He always smelled like a mixture of the woods, earth and something that was purely Derek himself. He let his arms wander over his friends back and he could feel the other boy doing the same. Stiles rested his fingers around the other boy’s waist and pulled him even closer so their bodies now met from head to toe._

_He loved to be that close to his friend. He loved to smell him, feel his warmth against his own body and he loved the bang in this stomach, which he always got as soon as they came in contact._

_So it happened that both of them just stood there, enjoying each other’s closeness, breathing against each other’s skin. Stiles closed his eyes and pressed a gently kiss against Derek’s neck._

 

++++

 

Stiles leaned his head back to rest it against the couch. He looked up as the doorbell rang a frown settling on his face.

The singer got up and moved to answer the door, followed by Ben. The dog grumbled deep in his chest as he stood in front of the entrance. Normally he wouldn’t act like that, so it had to be someone outside the door who doesn’t come to visit often, maybe even someone who hasn’t been here before. The frown on the singer’s face grew deeper as he grabbed the doorknob and pulled said one open.

He was greeted by the face of a woman, not much younger as Stiles himself. She had long dark hair and a generous smile adored her face, which grew even wider as she recognised Stiles.

“Allison?” he asked softly before he opened the door completely.

“Hi Stiles, why do you seem surprised to see me?” she asked with a light chuckle and said one cocked his head to the side.

“Because I am surprised, what are you doing here?” he asked gently before he moved to hug her quickly.

“Well I am here to hand over your precious son, what else?” she snickered again and moved to the side so Stiles could see her car parked in front of the house.

Now Stiles was completely confused.

Allison was their Nanny; she came into their family three years ago as his son Max was born. Max was the most precious boy in the world and his father’s biggest treasure.

“Max? Why is Max here and not with Lydia?” he asked and looked over to Allison’s car where he could spot his son, deep asleep.

“Because you’re home and your wife wanted to have some… how did she say? Oh yeah…. Peace. Didn’t she call you?” the Nanny asked and Stiles noticed the mocking tone, trying not to roll his eyes at her words.

It wasn’t a secret that she did not like Stiles’s wife of five years. In Allisons eyes, Lydia was arrogant and nothing mattered to her more than all the fame her husband got through his music. She did not prance around and told everyone who she was married to, but Lydia did enjoy their life-style and all the comforts Stiles’ status got them. That did include expensive cars, travels and more vacations homes that anyone would ever need.

Stiles had met her on their first tour, even before they got a record deal. He fell head over heals in love with the strawberry blonde and they settled down pretty fast. Marriage after one year, Max was born just two year later.

Stiles loved his wife and his son. They had always been there for him, keeping him on the ground and they were his foundation through all the goods and the bad times.

For him it didn’t matter if the press, his friends or god-knows-who thought Lydia was bad for him. He felt good around her, he loved her and that was more than enough. Plus, his wife knew very well that if he should ever happen to get caught her cheating on him he would be gone in an instant – with Max. And he never left any doubt about that.

Stiles gasped hard; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Usually Lydia would go on tour with him, together with Max.

The singer missed his family a lot when he was out of town, or even the country and his wife, as well as his son had a lot of fun going with him. It was like a family vacation – just a little more stressful.

Anyways, this time Lydia had decided not to go with him, she wanted to visit her family back in New York. So it happened that Stiles went to tour with his band and his wife stayed behind.

Last time Stiles had talked to her she had been saying that she wanted to stay a little longer, seeing that her mother hadn’t seen her grandson in months.

Stiles had agreed even though he didn’t like it one single bit. He knew his wife would be gone when he came back but he expected her to be back just two days later – but obviously she had other things on her mind.

But now their Nanny stood in front of him saying that the woman he loved had sent their boy home - all by himself.

He gritted his teeth, “Tell me she is here too. Tell me she isn’t in NY anymore and….” he grunted but Allison answered quickly, “No she’s not here. She called me the other day, telling me that she booked a flight for me to New York, so I could come to pick up Max and bring him back home to you. I just came back from the airport and the little one is beat… as you can imagine,“ she said, turning to look at the toddler in the car.

The singer had to take a deep breath so he wouldn’t explode. Never ever had his wife pulled such a thing before. He couldn’t believe that. Sure sometimes she was a little egoistic, but who wasn’t? Everybody needed time for themselves from time to time, but this was just unbelievable.

She had never been a bad mother before, she always looked after Max and Stiles knew she loved him to pieces, he was her everything.

Stiles took another deep breath before he focused on Allison again, “Thank you Alli, even though you should’ve called me earlier. I am home since a few days already but I suppose she didn’t told you that right?” he asked softly.

“No she did not… I think she knew you would flip out,” the woman answered. He sure would flip out… later, with Lydia on the phone.

“Anyways, let me take him inside, thank you again” he smiled and hugged her one more time before he walked towards the car. Stiles softly loosened the safety belt and picked the three-year-old up.

Max had short brown hair just as his father, as well as his brown eyes. Various moles dotted his face and body, another trade he had gotten from his daddy. Since he was born the toddler looked exactly like his father. The same skin tone, the same hair, the same eyes, they even had the same laugh. Lydia called him Stiles’ little mini-me.

“Come here, my little traveler.” Stiles cooed while grabbing the boys bag with his other hand and carried him back inside.

He made a mental note to get Allison something to show her his gratitude.

After getting inside, Stiles had decided that the boy could sleep with him that night so he wouldn’t be scared when he woke up the next morning. First the long flight with Allison and then waking up in his room, all alone – Stiles didn’t want him to be scared.

After saying goodnight to his son and Ben, who immediately took his place next to the bed, Stiles walked down the wooden stairs into the living room.

He would call Lydia– right now. He didn’t care which time it was in New York and if he would wake her up. He would call her and give her a piece of his mind. The more he thought about what she had done, the angrier he got.

 

++++

 

_“Do you want a family?” Stiles asked, his eyes closed as the sun was shining on their faces. Both teens were laying in Derek’s backyard, stretched out on the grass enjoying the soft breeze that was going._

_Derek was a secret romantic type of guy, from head to toe – he loved decorations, he loved flowers and he loved romantic surroundings like watching a sunset, or watching the sun go down over the city from the hills._

_That was a side of Derek that only Stiles and his family knew. No one else. And Stiles enjoyed sharing these little secrets with his friend._

_Stiles shook his head slightly before he turned so he was laying on his side, facing Derek._

_“Well, don’t we all dream of a family? You know a big white house, big backyard, a beautiful wife and two kids. A boy and a girl, so he can watch over her, protect her from all the lunatics that will cross her way during her childhood, teenage years and even later when she comes home to present her fiancée.” Derek asked, his eyes closed and both hands resting on his chest. Derek’s frame was completely relaxed, his breathing slow and even. Stiles had noted that he wasn’t in that state often. Sometimes Derek was build up with tension, his body strung tight and so far he couldn’t find the reason for that._

_“But why are you asking?” Derek asked after a while of silence in which Stiles didn’t do anything except watching his best friend. He literally stared at him. He watched the sun on his slightly tanned skin, his lips gently moving when he spoke. Here and there a Mud-kip would land on his shirt, hands or pants and Stiles would follow it every step as it crawled all over the other teens smooth skin. How could he miss even one moment with him by looking at something else?_

_“You know, one day I want to move to Los Angeles… with you. We both together in the city of angels. Can you imagine that? God it would be so awesome. We could watch the sunset whenever we want. We could climb the hills and watch the sun going down over down town. That would be super romantic… you would love it, I know it,” he whispered reaching out and stroking over the other teens hand._

_Derek opened one eye and turned his head so he could look at Stiles, “You’re even more cheesy than I am,” he chuckled and earned a soft, playful shove from the other teenager._

_“Maybe you just influenced me,” he whispered before Stiles moved to rest his head on Derek’s chest, who moved his arm around his back and laced their fingers together on his own chest._

_“Los Angeles, you and me…” the brown haired singer whispered before he closed his eyes again, listening to the soft heartbeat under his ear which lulled him in a light slumber._

 

The next morning Stiles sat at the table in his kitchen, a pot coffee in one hand, his face buried in the other. He had been up all morning talking to his wife on the phone which had ended in a huge fight.

This time the singer didn’t do anything wrong, he wasn’t the one who bought their nanny a plane ticket just to fly her out to New York, so she could take their son home without telling anything. Oh no. He wouldn’t take her attitude this time.

The phone call had ended as Lydia slammed down the phone after almost one hour of talking, or rather screaming back and forth.

Stiles took a deep breath. He hadn’t slept that night, he didn’t even go to bed. His brain was running all the time, going crazy with thoughts of Derek and anger about his careless wife – he simply couldn’t find peace to sleep. Sure he had dozen off here and there only to nearly jump out of his skin as soon as he heard a noise in the house.

Stiles knew that he must look horrible and he had to pull himself together – he had to look after the kid now.

Letting out another sigh the singer finished his coffee and rose to put the pot into the sink before he made his way upstairs. Surely the little boy would be awake soon and his father had to look at least a little presentable if he didn’t want to worry his baby boy.

He may be just be three years old, but Stiles knew that especially kids would sense any kind of stress. And Max would sense if something was wrong with his father.

  
Around an hour later Stiles was sitting in the living room, Max in front of him building a village with toy blocks. He was talking animatedly about what he was doing. Ben was snoozing on the outside of the village the toddler was building, named the guard dog of the undertaking.

Stiles leaned against the couch, his cell phone in hand staring at the number displayed.

His number, Derek’s number.

It was his old phone number and surely it wasn’t even working anymore. He probably had gotten a new one years ago.

Stiles missed his friend. Right there, in this second he realised he missed his friend and that every fibre in his body craved to see him again.

But…. The singer shook his head as he tried to forget about this stupid idea again. He wouldn’t contact him, it was better the way it was. He had his own life now. His career, his wife and above all - his precious son. The past had to stay in the past.

 

 

_“You have to be softer, Stiles. He won’t listen to you if you yell at him – he will ignore you. He’s an intelligent little puppy and no stupid poodle, my love,” the boy snickered as he watched his best friend and his attempts to train the puppy he had gotten._

_Stiles who had always been big on re-search and getting informed had bought every book about Ben’s breed. He didn’t want to make any mistake with his precious little friend – and even more so, he didn’t want to disappoint Derek._

_“It's not that easy as it may seem.” Stiles snickered as he again tried to get the dog to sit down._

_“You'll learn, my love. You both will test each other and he'll be a good friend to you, you won't need much commando's Derek smiled before he pressed a soft kiss to his best friends cheek._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Originally the story ends like this.... if you want a different ending (I do not wanna spoil HOW it ends) let me know in the comments and maybe there'll be a alternative one :) Enjoy! 
> 
> And lots of thanks to everyone who read the story and left Kudo's <3

Exactly four weeks later Stiles sat in his car in front of a big house. The street was filled with playing kids, laughter was heard everywhere.

The singer's focus though was on the house in front of him. It was yellowish painted, with a big garden surrounding it and a huge porch up front. The garden was neatly, perfectly cared for and it seemed that the owner of this house spend hours to do so. Right next to the patio was a huge pond, colourful fish swimming in there, at least that's what Stiles assumed as he looked at it.

It took him four more days together with Max until Stiles had called a good friend of his and asked him for help. Help finding Derek.

He had promised himself not to go in there and talk to him, just see what he was up to nowadays. If he had married, had kids - if he was happy. The brunette simply had to know. Since he had gotten the little note from his former best friend his whole life had turned up side down.

By now he was sure he would divorce Lydia as soon as she was back from her little trip, he would take Max and move out. He would start over again. Concentrate on his music and his son, nothing else. They would make it. It was useless to trap himself in a relationship for just his son, none of them would be happy with it anyways. But before he could do that... there was one thing he needed to do.

Getting out of the car Stiles let Ben out of the vehicle as well before he crossed the street. It took him another minute before he stepped through the white picket fence and into the front yard.

His friend had said that Derek lived here for a while now, but Stiles didn't really want to hear anything else. He even was unsure if he should go in and... ring the bell? What if Derek did not want to see him after all?

What if the card wasn’t more than just what it was… a card? Maybe Derek did not want to get into contact with him again. Maybe he really just wanted to congratulate him on the new record, nothing more and nothing less.

Stiles stomach turned with butterflies as he thought about Derek and how close they used to be back in the. So many years had passed since then.

“We're going in there... just taking a sneak, okay? And as soon as you see him... you run, okay?” Stiles whispered to the canine next to him. The singer petted Ben gently trying to reassure him even though he knew, he was mostly reassuring himself.

Walking over the grass Stiles headed towards the back of the yard, he just wanted to sneak a peak. He felt his stomach drop with anger as he realised that if someone would see him now... they would think he's a bandit, a thief or even worse... a stalker.

But he couldn't help himself. He had to see him, one last time. And if he would go to the front door and ring the bell, he knew they would stay in contact, old feeling would come back and Stiles didn't want to get the other male into trouble. This was the best solution for all of them.

Slowly he stepped forwards but haltered his moves immediately as he heard kids laughter coming from around the corner. “A boy” he whispered to himself.

Carefully he made two more steps forward so he could look around the corner and see where these noises were coming from.

The next thing he saw made his heart jump with joy.

There was a huge back porch as well as a little pool. The grass looked soft and everywhere were little flower-beds. It looked peacefully and totally perfect.

Exact in that moment a little boy came running out of the house. He was around three years old, his hair pitch black and softly brushing over his forehead while he chased after a soccer ball.

“Play with me, daddy” he cheered and it didn't take long before said daddy followed him, walking right to where the toddler was standing in the middle of flowers. “Get out of there, mommy will freak” he laughed as he picked up kid and toy.

Stiles gasped as his eyes roamed over the other male standing in front of the back porch. He was just as tall as he himself, maybe a little taller. His body build and muscular, his hair black and neatly styled. His face was covered in a neatly trimmed beard while his eyes were shining with happiness. Stiles had never seen someone more beautiful.

“He's still a vision... so beautiful” he whispered to himself as he took in his former friends appearance. Derek was dressed in a fitting dark blue jeans, his upper body covered by a dark green henley. He looked perfect.

“Okay Dom… you wanna play soccer?” he black-haired male asked and the toddler squealed with excitement. He reminded Stiles a lot of Max. They would made great play-mates.

The singer continued watching father and son playing together as another person stepped on the patio. A beautiful woman, shoulder long brownish hair and her face adoring a loving smile as she watched her, what Stiles assumed, husband play with the toddler.

“Honey, will you come in? Lunch is almost done” she called before leaning down to kiss the baby's head, which she was holding in her arms. From Stiles’ position he couldn't make out much, but it looked like around six month old, probably a girl according to the little purple skirt it was wearing.

Tears had started to form in Stiles’ eyes as he watched the family interact with each other.

As soon as his mother had stepped out of the house and called for lunch, the little three-year old had been taking off towards her.

“Hungryyyy” he had beamed before dashing inside, his father following him slowly.

“Dom careful.” Derek admonished with a smile as he stopped next to the woman. “How are you, my two favourite girls?” he gently cooed, but still loud enough so Stiles could hear him.

Taking a step back the singer leaned against the wall he was hiding behind. His eyes closed for a second as a silent tear slipped down his cheek.

His Derek was married. Married and father of two beautiful kids. He seemed so happy and his wife was absolutely breath taking. He could feel his heart beat even faster as a soft smile crawled on his lips. Derek was happy. He was happy and that was everything that mattered.

“Hey, where are you coming from?” Derek’s voice sounded again and Stiles’ eyes shot open. Looking he realised that Ben was gone. Swallowing hard the brunette turned again and carefully peaked around the corner again. Derek’s wife was gone, and so were the kids but the black-haired male now kneeled in the grass, the Lab right next to him, wagging it’s tail gently.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. He should've known.

The dog would remember Derek and run over to him.  
  
_'But maybe... maybe Derek wouldn't remember Ben’_ , Stiles tried to fool himself. He leaned back against the wall and decided to go, the dog would come on it's own when he thought it was time to go. Taking another deep breath he carefully sneaked his way back out to his car, his heart beating like crazy the whole way.

Every second he expected Derek to stand right behind him and catch him off guard. This would be so embarrassing.

  
As soon as Stiles was back inside the safety of his car, he couldn't control himself anymore and broke down crying.

He had missed Derek so bad over the last years, without even realising it. And seeing him now brought back a lot of old memories and feelings. Deep sobs were escaping his throat while he let everything out that he had bottled up inside. All the feelings for Derek, the fights with Lydia, his concerns over the divorce and Max. Everything was flying freely now.

 

++++

 

Back in the backyard Derek just wanted to step inside and join his family for lunch as a dog caught his eye. Normally no dog would run around in their backyard so he turned around to take a closer look at the canine. Maybe it was one their neighbours dogs.

“Hey, where are you coming from?” he asked and kneeled down as they blue-greyish coloured dog came closer, it’s tail wagging gently.

Derek immediately recognised that unusual coat colour of the dog and as he came closer he frowned. That couldn’t be, right? That was impossible. That could not be the same pup from seven years ago. Could it?

“Ben?” he asked softly and the dog rumbled in his chest before he stepped even closer and greeted Derek with a soft lick over his cheek, his tail wagging more enthusiasticly now.

The black-haired male couldn't comprehend why the dog was suddenly standing in his back yard. Did that mean that Stiles was here too? He had to be. But why didn't he come in?

Derek’s first instinct was to get up and take a look, find out where his old friend was hiding. But then he just smiled softly and looked at the dog in front of him.

If Stiles would have wanted to talk to him, he would be here.

Nodding Derek leaned in and brushed his nose into Ben’s soft fur. He closed his eyes and just lingered there for a moment while a silent tear run down his cheek. The dog whimpered gently, leaning into the man's touch as if he wanted to encourage him to come even closer.

Sitting back up, Derek smiled, his warm eyes gazing at the pup in front of him.

“You're such a beauty, my friend” he said, voice raw and breaking as he brushed his fingers over Ben’s ear. Leaning forward again he pressed a kiss to the side of the dog's head before whispered, “Tell him: Anata ga koishii. Zutto kimino sobani iruyu” before he leaned back and again stroked through Ben’s fur once again, scratching behind his ears just like he used to like it.

The dog softly poked his wet, cold nose against his chin, “I love you too, take care of him, okay?” Derek smiled before the dog turned and slowly walked back towards where he had come from.

Derek looked after him until he disappeared as quickly as he had come. Swallowing the lump in his throat he brushed the tears out of his eyes, took a deep breath before he got up to finally join his family for lunch.

 

 

The End

 

 

Anata ga koishii. Zutto kimino sobani iruyu = _"I miss you. I'll always be with you"_


End file.
